Over many years of running and elapsed operations of a business, the business accumulates a large amount of data that needs to be organized between archives and active usage for data analysis for business purposes. Because of the enormous size of the accumulated data and because of a significant amount of redundancies in the data, extracting references for analysis is an extremely difficult task that is slow and inefficient. The business may have the difficult decision of whether to discard data archives or retain them for historical business references. Further, business dimensions influenced by effective information technology (IT) and storage systems demand more business situation centric data for use in regular business operations and analytics. Still further, known redundant and static procedures of an enterprise that analyzed data in a previous cycle of transactions or a few years ago may not produce appropriate results for a current transaction in the enterprise because business dynamics have changed.